To treat bacterial infections a variety of antibiotics drugs are available. However, the over-prescription of antibiotics over the past half century give rise to antibiotic resistant strains of bacteria such as superbugs (1). More than 400 kinds of superbugs are known to cause human diseases. These diseases include, for example the common cold, influenza, cold sores (Herpes type 1), genital herpes (Type 2), norovirus, mononucleosis, shingles, hepatitis, dengue, West Nile fever, severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS), Hantavirus, Ebola, and acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), especially in cases of the common cold and influenza, rapid mutations make it difficult for the body immune system to identify and react to the invading viruses quickly (1). For viral infections in general, and upper respiratory viral infections in particular, effective drugs to hinder reproduction of the infectious agents are much less available. Prescription of anti-flu drugs currently available may reduce complications such as pneumonia, and often viruses are resistant to drugs. As an alternative to conventional pharmaceuticals for treating bacterial or viral infection, interest has grown in the use of certain food supplements for the enhancing or stimulating the immune system in the human body (2). One object of the present invention is to use and alternative composition to enhance or stimulate the immune system of the human body, thus to aid the body's ability to self-repair.
Wellness can be achieved with the behavioral and lifestyle modifications utilizing multimodal approaches. For example, with proper diet, especially vegetables, exercise, and botanical alternatives, this approach strives to improve the physical and emotional wellness of patients. The present inventor has identified certain alternatives. The inclusion of prevention and wellness management by physicians as a standard of patient care will decrease in medical errors and will contribute significantly in lowering the cost of health care.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide and alternative composition for treating bacterial or viral infection in a patient, the alternative composition comprising an effective amount of vitamin C, zinc, vitamin A, vitamin D3, vitamin B6, garlic, and Echinacea; and a method for treating bacterial or viral infection in a patient effective to reduce the symptoms of bacterial and/or viral infections such as colds and influenza.